New Kid On The Block: An X-Men Story
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: After collecting a new mutant, the inhabitants of the institute's lives are turned upside down. How will they cope to the adjustments they need to make? Can Wolverine cope with his beer being rationed and having to watch his language? Can Kurt and Bobby grow up? And will Kitty ever learn to drive?
1. Chapter 1: Something Exciting

**Author's Note:**** Hi, this is a new story I'm working on about the X-Men. I will be continuing my Pokemon story, it's just on hiatus at the moment. I took it down so I could edit it, but it should go back up soon. I own none of these character's except for the New Mutant. All rights to the X-Men belong to Marvel, I MAKE NOTHING FROM THIS.**

Winter had struck the Xavier Institute. There was a cold bite to the air and the wind which swirled around everything outside. It was the beginning of November when it began snowing, and everybody thought it was Ororo's doing, until she pointed out the whole of New York was covered in the white powder. To the disappointment of the students, school was not cancelled, although self defence lessons were moved indoors. Things had been pretty quiet for a couple of months, no bad guys and no new students, so everyone was puzzled when the X-Men were called to Professor Xavier's office. Scott was first to arrive, followed by Ororo, Bobby and Rogue were next, then Kurt and Kitty. Hank came next, and lastly came Logan. An annoyed and wet Logan.

"What happened to you, tough guy?" snickered Kitty. Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws. Kitty shrieked and dove behind Kurt, who looked terrified. Just as Scott and Ororo leapt in to stop Logan spearing anyone, the Professor spoke.

"X-Men, we have a mission". Everybody stopped and stared at Xavier. "What type of mission?" asked Scott, " vere do ve need to go?" asked Kurt. "Do I need to like, punch anything?" whined Kitty. The Professor waved his hand for silence. "How about Logan tells us why he is completely soaked, first". All eyes moved to The Wolverine. "Quentin Quire, Robert Herman and Trevor Hawkins. Those little brats are mincemeat when I get hold of them. I'm gonna- "

"That's quite enough Logan" cut off the Professor, "now, how about you put those claws away?" There was silence as Logan retracted his claws. The Professor continued talking. "Your mission is to pick up a new mutant and –"

"Wait a second, Chuck, you mean to say you called us all hear just to get a new kid? That ain't really a mission, is it? Why d'ya need us all to get her, normally you and another guy just go get 'em? What's so special about this kid?" growled Logan.

The Professor sighed. "Logan if you interrupt me again I will have you taking all of Quentin Quire's detentions for the rest of the year," Logan gulped "I'm asking you all to go collect this new mutant because she is exceptionally powerful, and could be extremely dangerous. You will need to fly the jet to a British army base on the outskirts of London, and you will then be escorted to the girl's home. I've spoken to the Head of The British Department of Mutant Control, and they've agreed to let us bring her here, on the condition that you will listen to the officers in the field, no matter what. It took me a lot of persuasion to let us take her, the army desperately wanted to experiment on her, they planned to try and turn her into some kind of weapon."

The Professor stopped as there was a snarl and a ripping sound as Logan sliced the curtains. Scott sighed "oh Logan, those take ages to get repaired. That's the second time you've done…" Scott trailed off as Wolverine shot him a murderous look. "Nobody should be experimented on for weapons, 'specially not a kid" he snarled. The Professor nodded. "Exactly, Logan. There for, please listen to the officers when you're collecting the girl." Ororo cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Professor, but what kind of power does she have?"

"That, my dear 'Ro, I do not know. All I know is she's so powerful that the government want her, but they haven't been able to get her. She's done a good job of defending herself." Hank looked puzzled.

"From the British Army? She's managed to defend herself against tanks, helicopters and soldiers who would shoot a mutant whether they were ordered or not? How has she done that?"

"That again, I do not know, Hank" said the Professor. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" cried Bobby. "Just what I was think, darlin'" said Rogue with a grin.

"I think we really need to plan this properly before we –"Scott's attempt to organise everything was failing, badly.

"Can it, all off ya!" roared Logan, and Scott secretly was glad Logan could be so intimidating. Scott continued talking. "We need to plan this, properly. Professor, would you please give Hank the military base's co-ordinates and phone the Department of Mutant Control to tell them we're coming, Hank, make sure the Blackbird gets the co-ordinates into its system, so it can go on auto-pilot if needed. Rogue, Ororo and Kitty, could you make sure that a dorm gets prepared for the new kid, and Bobby, Kurt, Logan and I will work on our tactics. We'll meet by the Blackbird in an hour, O.K? Now, go!"

"I wonder how old this girl is, the Professor didn't, like, say how old she was, like, did he?" said Kitty. The girls were busy tidy up the spare room. "ya right, he didn't" agreed Rogue. "We'll find out soon enough. Now, could you please stop chatting and help me with this duvet?" The girls huffed as they went to help the older women with the bed.

The girls were the last ones to the Blackbird. Everyone else was already inside. "Ah, finally! We thought you weren't coming!" smirked Bobby. "Ja, ve vere just about to go vithout you!" said Kurt with a devilish grin. "Would you two please stop annoying everyone before I throw you off the jet!" cried Scott. "This is a serious mission, and you two are acting like toddlers! Do you want to have to be supervised? That can be arranged!" This remark had everyone in stitches, leading Scott to start muttering about immaturity and he left to go sulk somewhere. Hank fired up the Blackbird and everybody sat down, and so began the long flight to the UK.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside The Dome

It had been a five hour straight flight, and the X-Men were bored. Logan and Hank were in a deep conversation about something (possibly motorcycles); Rogue had fallen asleep, and was being tucked up in a blanket by Ororo; Bobby was creating little ice figures in the palm of his hand and Kurt was, well… being Kurt. The Professor had been giving them updates every half hour, giving them as much information as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't have much. All they knew was that the girl had used her mutation out on a street and everybody saw, and went nuts. She apparently had no family, and was living in a local care home, which she was chased out of by a mob. She'd broken into an abandoned house, and had stayed there for the past couple of days, and nobody had been able to get her. That was all they knew about this child.

"Okay, everybody, we're here" said Scott, clapping his hands and trying to get everybody moving. The Blackbird landed and they were greeted by a military escort, consisting of at least 20 soldiers and five armoured cars: two for them, and three full of soldiers. The officer who greeted them was extremely jumpy, he refused to shake hands and he kept shooting them nervous glances. All the soldiers were nervous. As they drove through London, they could see how ant-mutant the UK was. There was at least one poster explaining what to do if you find or suspect if someone is a mutant on every road, and Kitty started to panic when she saw what looked like a gang of people beating up some poor guy, roaring things like _'Mutant!'_ and '_freak!'_.

When they finally reached their destination all of the X-Men were shaken by what they saw. The whole area was fenced off, with police barricades, road blocks and helicopters in the sky. Soldiers were patrolling around, and policemen were trying to hold back a crowd trying to get past the barricades. When they got out of the car, someone screamed mutants, and the crowd went savage, throwing things and yelling abuse at them. Hank got the brunt of it, but he handled it well, but Scott had to stop Logan from jumping into the mob, saying he'd just make things harder for everyone. They were led to the house, which, looked quite normal. Nobody could understand why the army hadn't just stormed it, yet the house was untouched.

Rogue was the person who asked what everyone was thinking. The officer just said to a nearby soldier "show them". The soldier picked up a stone and threw it at the house. It was about five metres away from the house when it stopped and came flying back. The X-Men just stared. The air around the house was, _rippling_. As they came closer, they noticed that tiny purple bolts of energy were crackling in the air. Cautiously, Bobby went over to the house, and the tried to touch it. His hand was met instantly by a barrier, and every time he touched the invisible wall, purple waves of energy radiated over it. They could now see how large the shield was; it spread in a dome over the entire house.

Logan then walked out to it and drew out his claws, and all the soldiers guns turned to them. He glared at them and snarled "I ain't gonna' spear any one of ya", before bringing his claws down on the shield. To everyone's amazement, Wolverine's adamantium claws met a solid wall they couldn't cut through, and Logan looked bitterly disappointed. "So, we know it's unbreakable, now what do we do?" asked Ororo.

"Couldn't we, like, tunnel under it?" asked Kitty. The head officer shook his head "we've tried". "What about Kurt, he could teleport us inside the dome" said Hank, logically. All eyes were on the Nightcrawler. "Hey, I don't know vat zee inside of zee haus looks like" he replied. "You could teleport us just inside the dome, onto the grass, but not the house" piped up Scott. The demon paused. "I might be able to do zhat" he said, thinking. "If that's the best idea we got, ah say do it" declared Rogue, and everybody agreed. Linking hands together, Kurt shut his eyes and in a puff of blue and black smoke the X-Men teleported to the other side of the wall. For a moment, they all just stood in wonder at the dome. It muffled every noise from the other side and gave everything one saw through it a purple tint. They started towards the house. The door was unlocked and the house was silent. It appeared that a family used to live there, judging by the photos on the fridge. "I think we should split up, then we'll have more chance of finding this kid" said Hank.

"Can't Logan like, track the kid down?" asked Kitty. Logan shook his head.

"No bub, I can't find a scent. I think it has something to do with that force field"

"Then I guess we better split up".

They split up into pairs: Scott and Hank, Kurt and Bobby, Kitty and Rogue and Logan and Ororo. They walked through the house, calling for the kid. Logan and Ororo were checking upstairs, when they heard a noise from one of the rooms. Logan motioned to Ororo to keep quiet as they crept towards the door. Gently, they pushed the door open, before being faced with another force field. They could see a girl around 10 or 11 standing at the far side of the room. She had tanned skin, the colour like milky coffee, and black hair which reached halfway back. Her arms were raised in front of her, shielding herself. But they caught a glimpse of her eyes, and they saw they were wide with fear.

"Who are you? How did you get past my force field? I'm not going, I'm not going to the army! I'm not going to be a lab rat!" Logan and Ororo looked at each other. This was going to be difficult. "Hey kid, calm down, we ain't gonna hurt ya, we're here to help ya" Logan said calmly, in the voice one might use to talk to a wounded or frightened animal. The girl was still glaring at them, focussing on them, trying to figure out whether she should trust them. "Why should I trust you? You could be lying. You could be working with the government to make me go. What do you want from me?"

This was when Ororo spoke up. "We're like you, were mutants". The girl still wasn't happy with that answer. "Prove it. Prove it and I'll take down the force field and listen to what you've got to say. Otherwise I'll throw you out". Logan chuckled. "Yeah, bub, and how d'ya plan on doing that?"

The girl placed her hands together, then opened them. In her palms was small ball of purple energy, crackling. She moved her palms and the ball got bigger. She then hurled it at the wall, where it blasted part of the plaster away. "Now imagine that, just bigger" she said, smugly. "You still haven't proved that you're like me yet". Logan growled and there sound like a sword coming unsheathed and the girl jumped when his claws came out. Ororo opened her hands and suddenly it started snowing outside of the girl's window. "Wow" she whispered. "Do you believe us now?" smiled Ororo. The girl gave a small nod, and lowered her hands. The force field wavered before a rush of purple energy streamed towards the girl. She flinched when it touched her and her eyes went indigo, before returning to brown. Ororo and Logan stared. "What did you just do?" whispered Ororo.

"I took don the force field, and the energy went back to me" she said, like it was obvious. "So, why are you here if you're not from the army?" This was when Logan stepped in with the talking. "We, midget, are part of the X-Men, a mutant team from America. I'm Logan and this is Ororo"

"So you're a group of mutants in America. That doesn't explain why you're here. And I'm not a midget. Do you want to recruit me or something?

"Sort 'a. We're from the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. Basically it's a boarding school for mutant kids. We find 'em, then we pick them up and take them to the Institute, and give them an education, a safe place to live and a family, kind 'a. It's mutants only, so ya wouldn't be on ya own, kiddo." The girl looked thoughtful.

"So, you're saying that in America, there is a school just for mutants, and you're here to try and recruit me for this school. Is that what you're saying?" Ororo nodded.

"That's what we're saying".

"What if I don't won't to go? Would you force me?"

"Not at all. It's your decision. But if I were you, I would go. It's this or the British army."

"I'll take this, please. I don't want to be a lab rat." Ororo smiled, Logan stayed stone faced. Ororo guessed he was having flashbacks of when he was experimented on. "Logan," she said gently, "why don't you radio the others that we've found the girl. I'll stay here and help her get her stuff." Logan nodded, mutely and walked out of the room. The girl looked puzzled. "Is he ok, did I do something wrong?" Ororo shook her head. "No, sweetie, you didn't. It's just that, Logan was once experimented on in a lab, they tried to turn him into a weapon. He lost nearly all his memories of his life before the experiment because of it. That's why he's strongly against mutants in experiments, so he always comes with us when we raid a laboratory, trying to find mutants. He got really angry when he found out the government wanted to experiment on you, it made him think of his own time in a lab. But I think this has brought back too many memories for him, which is why he had to leave."

The girl just said "oh" and was silent. Then she said "I'm sorry for threatening to blast you out of this house with an energy ball". Ororo laughed. "That doesn't matter. Now, let's go get your things". The girl led Ororo over to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room, where she pulled out a black rucksack. "Is all your stuff in there?" asked Ororo. The girl nodded. "I didn't have a chance to go back to the care home to get my stuff. The care workers had put my stuff in the bins, so I had to raid them and salvage what I could before I got spotted." Inside the bag was some jeans and shirts, a pair of black converse trainers, a crumpled photograph and a book. Ororo the noticed the girl pulling out a quilt from the back of the wardrobe. It looked handmade. "Where did you get that?"

The girl smiled, wistfully. "My mother made it for me, when I was a baby. That quilt and the photograph are the only things I have from my parents, so they're special to me. And the quilt is the only thing that's been keeping me warm at night these past few days."

"Your mother sounds like a nice women"

"Thank you, I'm told she was. I was only one and a half when she and my parents died. They were in a car crash on their way to the supermarket. I was with my grandparents, and they offered to take me in, but social services wouldn't let them. They died a few years back."

Ororo was stunned. "I'm sorry to fear that. My parents died when I was younger too".

"I know this may sound terrible, but I don't miss them. I guess it's because I never really knew them, so I don't think about them. I did when I was younger, I used to hope somebody would come and take me away from the care home, but nobody ever did. Not until now". Ororo didn't quite know what to say, before she then remembered something very important. "I've just realised I don't even know your name. Why don't you tell me about yourself on the way to our jet." The girl's eyes lit up. "You've got a jet!"

On the way down the stairs, the girl began telling Ororo all about herself. Her name was Jasmine Ahmed, she was 10 years old, loved all animals and science and her favourite colours were teal, red, black and indigo. Everybody was surprised when Jasmine and Ororo came out of the house; nobody had really known what to expect. They certainly hadn't guessed that the troublesome mutant who'd held off the army was a small, shy ten year-old girl. Bobby and Kurt couldn't top grinning and imitating the field officers face when he saw his men had been beaten by a little girl. Scott and Hank were surprised, but did a good job of hiding it. Logan just smiled when he saw Ororo and the little girl were safe, whilst Kitty and Rogue broke down over '_how adorable she is!'_ Needless to say, every member of the X-Men had a good feeling about the young mutant.

The flight back to the US was uneventful. Jasmine asked tonnes of questions about The Institute, New York, the staff and students and mutants; everyone tried their best to answer them. Kurt was delighted to discover Jasmine knew a little German, and they spent an hour sitting in a corner, talking in German and Kurt helping her expand her German vocabulary. It was 10:30pm when they arrived back at the Institute, and everyone was exhausted. Jasmine, however, was fast asleep, and was annoyed to be woken up. Everybody agreed it would be better if Jasmine met the Professor and the other students tomorrow, and Ororo and Kitty took Jasmine to her room and showed her where everything was.

Jasmine couldn't believe how quick the day had seemed to be. The Institute felt surreal. Jasmine was scared that she would wake up and find herself back at the house, or in a lab somewhere. She didn't want to leave this safe place. Sighing, she pulled the duvet up over herself and fell asleep. Tomorrow, she was to meet the Professor, whoever he was.

The yellow eyes watching the house through the bushes blinked. The X-Mansion's inhabitants were all asleep. Silently, the figure got up out of the bushes and headed to front door of the mansion. With a wave of their hand, the camera's died and the garden lights went out. The electric locks on the main doors clicked, and the figure went inside. They walked down the corridors, checking each door and keeping an eye out for movement, until they stopped outside Hank's lab. A pale, white hand reached out and pushed open the door, then walked over to Hank's filing cabinet. As quickly and quietly as possible, they flicked through the files before finding what they were looking for. They grabbed the file, then fled out of the building. It was only when they were safely outside in the shadows did the figure wave their hand and the electricity came back to the school. Nobody had noticed a thing. The figure smiled to themselves, then fled the crime scene before someone saw them.

**DUN DUN DAH! Who is this mysterious figure who broke into the mansion? What was in that file? And how will Jasmine's meeting with the Professor turn out?**


	3. Chapter 3: The doughnut Incident

Jasmine awoke to sunlight streaming through the curtains of her room in the care home. She kept her eyes closed and gave a sigh. She'd had such an awesome dream. She dreamed she was a mutant, and was going to attend some school for mutants in New York. She rolled over. She wished it was real. She decided to get up, or else the care worker wasn't going to be pleased. Jasmine pushed of her duvet and sat up, before realising she wasn't in her room at the care home, she was in a room at the X-Mansion. But that meant… Jasmine thought about the day before and a purple ball of energy appeared in her hands. She grinned to herself; it had all happened and she was now in a house full of people like her. She then noticed the neat pile of clothes on top of a chair in the corner of her room. There was a note on top of them. It said:

_Jasmine, hope you had a good rest. These are some old clothes of Kitty's (one of the girls who was there when we picked you up) which should fit you. Come down stairs when you're ready. P.S. There is a new toothbrush and toothpaste and clean towels and hair stuff in the bathroom for you to use. From Ororo, Kitty and Rogue._

Jasmine smiled to herself, then she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and get changed. When she was ready, she set out to explore the house and try and find the others. It didn't take her long, she just had to follow the sounds of yelling and arguing. She stopped by the door all the noise was coming from, before opening it. She walked into a large lounge room, which had a kitchen joined to it. In the middle of the room was a group of teenagers arguing loudly. Jasmine recognised Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and Bobby in the group, but most of the people she didn't recognise. None of them had noticed she'd walked in. She saw they were arguing over a box of doughnuts and a T.V. remote.

"You can't just claim the remote and the first pick on the doughnuts, Kitty!" Bobby yelled.

"We like, so can! We got down here first, so we get like, the first pick on doughnuts and T.V!" replied Kitty.

"Don't forget the girls an' ah were the ones who answered the door for the doughnut guy" piped up Rogue.

"Yeah, so that means we get to pick which doughnuts we get and what we watch, and we decided on America's Next Top Model" said a girl Jasmine didn't recognise.

"Oh yeah, furball" said a boy in the crowd. The girl snarled and Jasmine could have sworn the girl's teeth went fanged, like a wolf's for a moment.

"Zhat is very unfair, _liebe Katzchen! _Ve arrived _zwei Minuten _after you und zhee girls! Ve should decide on zhee doughnuts _und _vhat ve vatch because ve are being mature about zhis!" declared Kurt.

"MATURE! YOU'RE ABOUT AS MATURE AS PRE-SCHOOLERS! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME '_DEAR KITTY' IN PUBLIC EVER AGAIN, KURT WAGNER! _" roared Kitty at Kurt, and all the boys shrank back.

Jasmine had no idea what to do in this kind of situation, she gave a nervous cough, but nobody heard her over the noise of the teenagers shouting. She was wondering whether to find a teacher when she saw Rogue yanking off her gloves, Bobby making balls of ice and everybody about to leap at each other, so she panicked. She flung her arms around herself, in an attempt to protect herself and two invisible walls appeared in front of the teens, faintly radiating purple energy. None of the teenagers noticed the force field until they had crashed into it, and they all landed in a heap, painfully. This was when they noticed Jasmine standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock at what she just did. All of the teens just stood in shock, staring at the girl with glowing indigo eyes in the doorway, who had just stopped their fight. It reminded Jasmine of the fights which broke out at the care home over the last piece of cake, or over the T.V remote, like just now. Silently, she walked in between her force field and over to the table with the remote and the box of doughnuts. She put the remote next to the T.V and then she picked up the box of doughnuts and went over to the kitchen, where she put the doughnuts on the countertop. As she walked out of the kitchen and back into the lounge, Logan and Ororo burst through the door, with a mixture of annoyance, worry and shock all over their faces. Jasmine sheepishly took down the force field, then she started talking really fast.

"I'm really sorry. I just woke up and I came downstairs and I heard shouting and I walked in and they were all arguing over a box of doughnuts and the T.V remote and they were about to attack each other with their mutations and I was really scared somebody was going to get hurt so I stopped them, then I put the remote and doughnuts away and I'm just so sorry" Ororo smiled, kindly. Logan was glaring angrily at the pile of mutants. "Why the hell were you all screaming? You've all just woken half the people who live here! We all thought something bad had happened to you! Can anyone of you explain what you were doing, and why you were so immature that A 10 YEAR OLD HAD TO SORT YOU OUT? Well?"

Logan was so mad that his claws had come out instinctively, and he snarled when nobody gave him answer. Nobody was answering because they were so terrified of what the Wolverine might do to them. Ororo placed her hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, I don't think they're going to answer you whilst the claws are out". The Wolverine gave a low growl and there was a _swish, _and the claws were gone. Still nobody answered Logan. "That's it," he declared, not yelling his head off, but in a voice so quiet and calm that everybody was even more scared than earlier. Then the storm broke. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU WILL ALL BE DOING EXTRA DANGER ROOM SESSIONS, WITH ME, FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" There were cries of how unfair that was from the students; until Logan gave them the death glare and roared "DON'T MAKE ME SAY A MONTH!" and they stopped. After letting out some of his anger, Logan began speaking in his normal voice again. "And as further punishment, you will be banned from having doughnuts and control of the remote for the rest of the week." Nobody dared object to Logan, but the looks on their faces were fuming.

Logan wheeled round to Jasmine. "And as for you," he said, and Jasmine gulped and tried to make herself look smaller. "Go have a doughnut, before everyone else comes down. Ororo, go help her whilst I take these punks to their danger room session". Jasmine got some poisonous looks as Logan dragged the teenagers out of the door, and she edged herself closer to Ororo for safety. Ororo waited until they were all safely out the door before she burst out laughing. "I do not envy them right now" she smiled. "Come on, let's get a doughnut and then let's see what's on T.V. shall we?" Jasmine nodded. Two doughnuts and two episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants later (20 minutes) and they had been joined by Hank and Scott (who wasn't really happy about watching SpongeBob, Hank, on the other hand, really enjoyed it). Soon more students had arrived, and when most of the students of the X-Mansion had arrived, Ororo introduced Jasmine to everybody. She decided that most of the students where friendly enough, but there was one slight problem, which she raised when she was talking to Ororo on the way to the Professor's study.

"Ororo, is there anybody younger than me here?"

This question stopped Ororo's mind in its tracks. "Umm, I don't think so" she replied.

"Does that mean I'm the youngest person in this school?"

"Yes Jasmine, you are the youngest person in this school""Does this mean nobody will take me seriously because I'm the youngest?"

Ororo shook her head. "Not at all. Look, we're at the Professor's office".

Ororo knocked on the door and there was a muffled "come in" from behind it. She pushed open the door and led Jasmine through. Jasmine didn't really know what to do or say once she walked into the office, her throat and mouth had gone dry. "So, you are the infamous Jasmine" said the Professor, with a kind smile. Jasmine didn't know how to really answer that, so she nodded her head, lightly. The Professor gave a smile, then began to laugh. Jasmine looked at Ororo for help. "I'm sorry for that outburst, I just went through your thoughts just now and I picked up your thought on how you thought I would be taller". Jasmine was aware of Ororo smiling, and a faint blush swept across her cheeks. "Sorry," she apologised. "I forgot you could read minds."

"Not at all my dear, not at all. So, I see you met our resident lounge lizards. Food, coffee, T.V and Logan are the only things which seem to be able to make them move. So, you have a mutation which enables you to create a force field around either yourself or other objects, if you choose to. An interesting mutation, yet it could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Do you understand this, Jasmine?"

"Yes Professor"

"Now, would you mind explaining what happened that made you become the most wanted person of your town? I cannot piece together what happened by your mind alone."

"But you can read minds and go inside people's heads. Why do you need me to tell you?"

"Firstly because it is impolite to intrude into somebody's mind without permission, and secondly it's nice to talk."

"Oh, okay. At the care home, everybody hated mutants. I had nothing against them, so people thought there was something odd about me. At school and at the care home, I was a subject of ridicule because I was different from other kids. I didn't like most pre-teen T.V shows, I didn't like girly clothes and I always had different views on things. Then, a few months ago, I was hiding and crying in the toilets at school because somebody had shoved me over in science, then spilt some chemicals on my bag and books, meaning they both got wrecked. Somebody walked into the toilets and I looked up, and I then realised I was in a purple dome. I almost screamed, because I realised I had done this. I concentrated on making it disappear, and it vanished. I quickly hurried out of the cubicle, but the girl who had walked in was staring at, and I was terrified she had seen something, but she didn't say anything, so I thought I was okay. But other the months it just got stronger, and I couldn't control it. It burst out when a group of girls were picking on me behind the bike shed. They tried to grab my bag and when one of them touched me, I just flipped. I made a force field which pushed everybody within two metres of me away, and then kids and teachers just started screaming at me, so I ran, but I didn't notice I'd left the school grounds, and I ran into the main round. There was a bus, it just came out of nowhere, coming straight at me, so I instinctively raised my arms to protect myself, and I made a shield as a result; which the bus hit and everybody in the street saw, and all hell broke loose. "

"What happened to the bus? Did anybody get hurt?""No, the bus just lost the front window, but nobody was injured. But everybody started yelling at me, saying I was going to kill everybody and somebody called the army, so I just ran until I reached the edge of town; where I found an old house which I stayed in"

"I see. Well, all that matters now is that you are safe, and that nobody got injured. So, how are you liking the Institute so far?"

"It's really interesting. Is breakfast always like this morning?"

"No you'll be pleased to know, normally an adult is on duty to supervise to make sure exactly what happened this morning doesn't happen. Now, something is bothering you, would you mind telling me?"

"How did you-? Oh yeah, telepathic. Umm, well, Ororo said I was the youngest person here. Is that going to effect my lessons?"

The Professor looked thoughtful. "I suppose you will be behind the standard of the other students, but that's because they're older than you. Your school grades are pretty solid, though. Perhaps if you do some extra sessions after school with one of the teachers, we can get you up to speed with the others. You will also be doing special sessions with me to work on your mutation, is that alright?"

Jasmine nodded. "Well," declared the Professor, seeing as there is nothing else to clear up, why don't you use this weekend to go shopping with Ororo and some of the girls and get to know the other students. I'm afraid I have some work I need to be getting on with." And on that note Jasmine and Ororo left the office. "So," asked Ororo "what did you think of our Professor?"

"He's nice. Do you think Kitty and Rogue are finished with Mr Logan yet? I would like to ask them to come with us, if that's OK."

"Sure, let's go check if they're done."

And with that they left for the danger room.


End file.
